elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaz
Kazimieras "Kaz" ' was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. He was born as a normo/human until a fight with Oliver's mom exposed him to the Arcturion, which gave him and Oliver superpowers. After Mighty Med gets destroyed, he teamed up with Bree and Chase (along with Oliver and Skylar) to track down both unknown super villains and those responsible for Mighty Med's destruction, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. Biography Background Kaz, along with Oliver, was a comic book nerd who enjoyed reading about superheroes. Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but at the end of the day, he’ll always put friendship first. An accident at a comic book shop led them to go to the hospital, which led them to discover Mighty Med (and thus superheroes) by accident. There he (along with Oliver) was the first normo employee at Mighty Med Hospital. It was there that they met Skylar Storm, and other superheroes whom they befriended. He and Oliver tried to restore Skylar's powers, and in doing so, they fought against The Annihilator, an evil mutant who stole Skylar's powers and later turned her evil. They traveled to Caldera, met Hapax the Elder and saved Skylar from the Annihilator's evil by having her powers drained. Kaz's troubles didn't end there. He and Oliver discovered bionic superhumans, beings similar to superheroes and met Donald Davenport and the Lab Rats. He later came across Oliver's mother, also known as Mr. Terror, a ruthless villain who sought absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop Oliver's mother, Kaz (along with Oliver) gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. He and Oliver used their new powers to defeat Bridget/Mr. Terror. Season 1 After Mighty Med was destroyed, Kaz, along with Oliver and Skylar went to Davenport to help them track the villains. They reunited with their friends Bree and Chase. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around, brave, and sometimes an air-head, much like Adam. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. Some of his actions can appear selfish at times, but he means well. However, he is childish, as he loves pushing all the buttons on the penthouse elevator, purely because they light up. In addition, Kaz still has problems with authority, as he often disobeys his former boss Horace, and even Chase and Mr. Davenport. Since Kaz tends to do things without thinking, as he let his emotions get the best of him when he tried to deal with Roman and Riker without a plan. He tends to be very lazy, which is probably part of the reason why he couldn't carry Oliver and Mr. Davenport at the same time. Relationships Oliver (Best Friend) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. It is stated by Oliver that Kaz is the best friend he could ever have. They also both share an interest in comic books. Skylar Storm (Best Friend) Main Article: Skaz Kaz and Skylar have worked together to solve several things (including finding the Arcturion that gave Kaz and Oliver superpowers) and don't fight much, but they do have their disagreements. At the start, they were acquaintances for the most part. They care about each other, and are both best friends with Oliver. Chase Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Chaz In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz helped heal Chase so he wouldn't explode. They also temporarily switched intelligence in that episode. He used the ability to defeat The Incapacitator. In The Rise of Five, they didn't get along well at first, but seem to become good friends near the end of the episode. However, he and Chase are polar opposites, as Kaz admits Chase is very uptight. Bree Davenport (Close Friend) Main Article: Braz In The Rise of Five, Bree went to look for Kaz and Kaz asked her to stay (although this was probably because he was unnerved after seeing the full extent of Roman and Riker's powers for the first time). Donald Davenport (Mentor/Friend) Kaz seems to idolize Donald after hearing about the Davenport Bionic Academy. Donald acts as a mentor to Kaz (and the rest of the Elite Force) much like Horace was to him. He was impressed by Kaz's instantly capabiltity of using his powers. When Oliver was sent to rescue Donald in Holding Out for a Hero, he wanted Kaz (or Chase) to help him instead. Overall, they seem to have a good relationship, partly because Kaz saved Chase's life. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers * '''Flight: ''In the Mighty Med episode ''The Mother of All Villains, Kaz, along with Oliver, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower to fly. Kaz and Oliver discovered this when they found themselves floating in the hospital. Kaz seems to have perfected this power and is better than Oliver at using it. This is shown in Power Play: when Kaz flew up into the open window he didn't need to jump. Instead, he just lifted off the ground and flew upwards unlike Oliver who (as we've seen) falls and then flies. He can reach incredible speeds when flying, demonstrating being able to exceed Bree's maximum speed (clocked at 72,000 miles per hour) in The Rock. * Pyrokinesis: Kaz can generate fire from his hands, whether as short blasts, or continuous streams. ** Fire Grenades: Kaz can shoot fireballs out of his mouth, whether spitting them out, or simply yawning. Kaz likes to call this his "Yawn Bomb". * Heat Immunity/Super Durability: Kaz is able to resist the heat from the fire he generates. *'Calokinesis:' Oliver states that Kaz has heat powers. This is a sub ability of his pyrokinesis. Temporary Powers * Super Strength: Via the Key Keeper's Key of Steel and the Enlarging Ray. * Super Durability: Via the Key Keeper's Key of Steel. * Super Intelligence: 'Kaz briefly borrowed Chase Davenport's super intelligence in order to cure him in ''Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. Abilities *'''Mighty Med Training: As a former doctor in Mighty Med, Kaz has medical knowledge on treating superheroes. His skills proves to be beneficial in the Elite Force, as he and Oliver used their Mighty Med training to revive Crossbow. *'Extreme Stacking Skills: '''In the episode ''Follow the Leader he and Oliver made a game called "Topple the Tower". Bree commented how silly it was but later on when Perry,Skylar and Chase get trapped behind a wall of debris it's up to him and Oliver to get them out. Equipment * Black Hole Gun: In the future, Kaz gets a black hole gun from the League of Heroes to protect the world from any major threat, by sending them into a black hole. * Enlarging Ray: Kaz formerly used the Enlarging Ray gun on his hand, making it big enough to give himself super strength to take out Mort. * Key of Steel: Kaz had this key only for a short amount of time because the Key Keeper took it back. Weaknesses * Clumsiness: Kaz is very clumsy and tends to mess up certain situations, much like Leo in Lab Rats. '' * '''Lack of Seriousness:' Kaz often fails to grasp the enormity of a situation, which works to his disadvantage. * Emotions: Since Kaz tends to leap before he looks, he let his emotions get the best of him causing him to act without thinking and come face-to-face with Roman and Riker alone. * Unintentional Power Triggering: Like Oliver, and the Lab Rats when they unlocked new abilities, Kaz is new at controlling his powers and his powers can activate unintentionally. This was shown in Holding Out for a Hero, where he discovered his fire grenade ability when he yawned, setting the coffee table and umbrella stand on fire. * Simplicity: Kaz is extremely simple, and not a very good problem solver. All of his plans involve only one or two steps. Oliver has even stated to Chase that Kaz has a slight learning disability. Trivia *In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, while he possessed Chase's super intelligence, he tricked The Incapacitator into taking the virus from Chase by classifying it as protonic energy. *He switched intelligence with Chase in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover, Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *If it wasn't for him, he and Oliver wouldn't have known superheroes exist. **It's because of him following Blue Tornado that they discovered Mighty Med. *He and Oliver were once Normos (beings without special powers) until they were exposed to the Arcturion during an attempt to stop Bridget. *Kaz likes touching stuff, even when Oliver tells him not to (as revealed in Mighty Med and The Superhero Code). * Chronologically, Kaz is the fourth character to quit (or rather, attempted to quit) a team created by Davenport (The Rise of Five), after Adam, Bree, and Leo in Bro Down, Three Minus Bree ''and ''Lab Rats: On The Edge ''respectively. **Unlike the other three, Kaz quit just after the team was formed. *Interestingly, Kaz makes the mistake of going on a mission alone, which was ironically what Chase did in the ''Lab Rats episode "Avalanche!" after a disagreement. *He tends to lie about his height, but claims to be 5'10". (The Rise of Five) *He is a hearty mix of Irish and German. (The Rise of Five) * He has the opposite powers of Oliver (Oliver has ice powers and Kaz has fire powers). * Kaz seems to have a better handle on his powers than Oliver, at least during training. **Oliver gets nervous and intimidated of Kaz during their training. **Kaz was able to utilize his fire grenade perfectly during target practice, despite causing collateral damage when first using them. * He was the first one to use superpowers in the series, which was in The Rise of Five. In addition, he is the first one to use any superhuman ability in the series. * He's been outsmarted by an animal before. (Power Play) *Kaz has less powers then Oliver, but he claims he has several. *Because the world cannot know about superheroes, Kaz (and Oliver and Skylar) pretends to be bionic. *Kaz is very similar to Leo in that he is clumsy and has a tendency to touch things without thinking, even when told not to, and even causing his own problems. Kaz also lies a lot, much like Leo does (which, ironically Leo himself was able to point out to Kaz). Like Leo, his name is used as a verb. In addition, both wished they had powers, and ended up getting powers after an accident. *Kaz also has many similarities to Adam: **Like Adam, he always wanted a pet pig. (Power Play) **He takes in animals. **He also prefers calling his abilities different names. (Holding Out for a Hero) **He can't even spell simple terms. For example, he spelt "LOL" wrong. **He makes a lot of off handed jokes at inappropriate times. **When his powers went off unintentionally much like how Adam's heat vision glitched, he set something on fire; Kaz set the coffee table on fire much like how Adam set Dooey Dingo on fire on his first day at school. *Kaz's parents think he's an intern for the Davenports. *According to Bree, Kaz doesn't shower. (The Superhero Code) *Kaz's powers are closely related to Solar Flare's, another superhero. *He invented a game called Topple the Tower with Oliver. *It seems Kaz is a better flyer then Oliver, as he can propel himself off the ground via jumping, while Oliver has to begin flying after first falling. He also has better control over his landings. *Kaz and Oliver are probably the only doctors from Mighty Med left. *In The List, Kaz called himself Match Head, meaning that it could possibly be the name he chooses to use as a superhero. *He is ranked number two on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. *Kaz is shown to be a packrat in The Rock. Gallery Userbox Code: Kaz Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Superpowered Category:Males Category:2016 Category:The Elite Force Category:Major Characters Category:Mighty Med Characters